


Old Enemy

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi, Post-Canon, Rituals, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy finds a surprise visitor in Giles’ house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/summer_of_giles/profile)[**summer_of_giles**](http://community.livejournal.com/summer_of_giles/)  2009. With thanks to [](http://xdawnfirex.livejournal.com/profile)[**xdawnfirex**](http://xdawnfirex.livejournal.com/)  for giving me the prodding I needed.

Buffy strode into Giles’ house just as she did every night after patrol. It was a familiar tradition in an unfamiliar place. Scotland was definitely no Sunnydale, but Giles was still her Watcher and she still needed his help. “Giles, research time!”  she shouted. “There were these big-assed yellow-green things with ….”

There was a strange figure sitting on Giles’ couch. Someone-- no, she corrected-a guy, with close cropped graying hair. Her hand adjusted its grip on her sword. The person was turning, responding to her shouts.

“Why, Miss Summers, I should have recognized your voice. It’s been too long. How’s the tattoo?”

Ethan fucking Rayne. “Lasered off. Aren’t you supposed to be locked up tight in a cell somewhere? And where’s Giles?”

“I was getting tea,” came the answer. Giles walked into the room from the kitchen, carrying his tea tray, with three cups instead of the normal two. “You can put the sword down, Buffy and tell me about these things, I’m assuming they’re demons, of yours. Did they have wings?”

“Great big red ones. And I’m keeping the sword thank you very much.”

“Why, Rupert, I do believe your lover doesn’t trust me,” Ethan said.

Buffy rolled her eyes. “Really, Giles, did you have to tell him everything?”

Giles just nodded, a slight blush reaching his cheeks, and continued to pour the tea.  Buffy sighed.

“Why wasn’t I told that the Initiative let him go?”

“Oh, my dear girl, they didn’t let me go.”

“Buffy, Ethan is a powerful sorcerer and an agent of Chaos. You really didn’t think that a human jail would hold him, did you?”

Buffy deflated a little. She hadn’t thought about it at all actually. All that had mattered when Riley’s pals had carted Ethan off was that she’d gotten Giles back in his human form. And that she wouldn’t have to deal with Ethan again.

“It still doesn’t explain why he’s here and why he chose now to show up.”

“To congratulate you and Rupert of course.”

“Huh?”

Ethan laughed. “Your naiveté is quite charming. The spell your friend, the red head, performed.”

“The Slayer spell?”

“Yes! That one. Ingenious. If I’d know she was that powerful and so devious I might have tried to recruit her.”

Buffy crossed her arms, or tried to, the sword got in the way. She settled for standing with one hip cocked and glaring. “Giles, translate.”

Giles sighed, putting down his cup. “What Ethan means is that by invoking that spell, we may have upset the natural balance of the universe.”

“You’re not talking about that ‘one girl in all the world’ crap are you?”

“Yes he is,” Ethan said. “You all unwittingly became servants of Janus that day. I felt the repercussions for weeks.”

“Giles,” Buffy hated the whine that crept into her voice, but Ethan always drove her crazy and she knew she wasn’t going to get to kill him.

“Ethan, do remember that Buffy could kill you with one swing of the sword she’s holding. Buffy, a moment.” Giles stood, leaving Ethan on the couch. Buffy made a menacing gesture before following him to the kitchen.

“Look, Giles, I know that you…did things with Ethan when you were younger, but its way past time he was dealt with.”

“Buffy, my relationship with Ethan is—complicated.”

“Did you love him?”

Giles sighed. “I thought I did at the time. But I still care for him in a fashion. I will not let you harm him, though I doubt you’d be able to. He was always the strongest of us, magic wise.”

“Fine,” she huffed. “So what did he mean by repercussions?”

“I think he meant the surge in demonic activity. Nature will always find a way to balance things out Buffy. I’m kicking myself that I didn’t think of it before.”

She reached up and stroked his cheek. “You can’t think of everything. So what does this mean for us, the Slayers? I’m not going to sit by and watch my girls die off just because someone thinks one girl in all the world is the right answer. I’m the one who gave them their power, I’m responsible for them. There always seems to be a spell or a ritual. You can find that out, can’t you, Giles?”

“Rupert, are there any more biscuits?” Ethan asked, interrupting them.

“I’ll get you some in a moment,” he answered. “That’s another reason why Ethan is here. It seems he does have a solution. But I don’t think you’re going to like it.”

“Lemme guess, it involves sex.  These rituals of his always seem to involve sex or blood.”

“Both actually, specifically involving a Slayer.”

Buffy backed away, shaking her head violently. “NO. No, no, no, no, no. There is no way I am having sex with Ethan Rayne.”

“Buffy,” Giles said, holding out his hands, “I wouldn’t have mentioned it if that’s what was required. The sexual component involves the Slayer and the caster. I can perform the spell.”

“Does he have to be involved at all?”

“Unfortunately yes,” Giles said. “He has the control necessary for the later stages of the ritual. The fact that he serves Janus is also an added bonus. By infusing Chaos into the spell we can ensure the safety of the girls.”

Buffy shivered, disgust showing in her face. “Even the thought of him watching gives me the wiggins.”

Giles stepped closer, whispering in her ear. “You won’t even notice him, luv.”

“Giles, you know I can’t think when you do things like that.”

“That was the idea.” He nibbled the shell of her ear, trailing his mouth down to her neck.

“Fine, but remember I’m just doing it for the girls.”

Giles straightened. “Of course. Now, why don’t you put that sword down and come tell me about the demons you ran into. We may have to dispatch them before doing anything.”

                                                ~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It took Buffy and half dozen Potentials seven hours to kill the demons in question. Tzakas, Giles called them. Buffy didn’t care as long as they were dead.  It also gave Giles time to collect all the things they needed for the ritual. Buffy still got crawly skin at the thought of having Ethan there, but she managed to get Giles to agree that they’d perform it in a cottage on the farthest edge of the castle property. Less chance of being interrupted.

The ritual would begin at dawn and last all day, culminating with sex at sundown.  The best Potentials were chosen to guard the castle against attack. They were going to spend the night before at the cottage. Buffy was used to overnighting with Giles but having Ethan there just stuck in her craw. Ethan was as smug as ever, but Buffy did have to admit he had great fashion sense. Still didn’t mean she had to like him. And because the cottage was so small she didn’t even get to enjoy her usual sexyfuntimes with Giles. Well, Giles had also said it was better if they waited for the ritual, but Buffy still blamed Ethan.

Giles also went over the basics of the ritual. Buffy didn’t want to know every single detail, but she did want to know what to expect out of it. He told her about what they’d be saying during the different stages. Basically making offerings and asking for the attention of the gods. There was breakfast, lunch then the sex part at the end.  Giles assured her that Ethan was not going to do anything to mess it up.

“He has as much at stake as we do, Buffy. Too much Chaos can be a bad thing.”

“But he said that nature wanted a balance.”

“It does, but not to the point where the forces of evil are allowed to run rampant.”

“Ethan’s evil-ish,” Buffy said.

“No, he’s—he’s chaotic neutral.”

“Giles, he tried to get me killed.”

“Only to try and save himself. He paid for that, Buffy.”

The look in Giles’ eyes said that he’d gone all Watchery on Ethan’s ass. “Fine, but it doesn’t mean I have to trust him.”

“I won’t ask it of you, Buffy. Now, try to get some sleep, it’s going to be a long day tomorrow.”

                                                                *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*

They began at the crack of dawn, the sun just rising above the hills. Not being a morning person and being denied her cup of coffee meant that Buffy was not especially friendly to either of the men, but when she saw that there was food she brightened a little. Giles directed her to sit on the floor, inside of a protective circle which he’d drawn.

“We’ll begin by asking for the help of the gods, make offerings of the food and such. We’ll also take the first lot of blood.”

“Ritual bloodletting, just how I love to start out my mornings,” Buffy said. “Please tell me I get to have some of the food, Giles? Lack of caffeine makes for a grumpy Buffy.”

“After the blood is taken, yes, you’ll get to eat. But I have to warn you there is a lot of chanting and very ritualistic patterns we have to go through. If everything isn’t done precisely….”

“Doom, doom, Buffy has to save the world,” she said. “So what are we waiting for?”

Giles looked down the hall. Ethan. Of course. After a few minutes he emerged, something painted on his face, symbols that Buffy half recognized. They were also down his arms and probably in other places. He carried a bowl and paintbrush. Giles sat outside the circle, removed his shirt and waited. Ethan approached him and knelt down. He began chanting in what sounded like Latin and painted symbols on Giles. Buffy’s senses were on alert. The magic buzzing in the room was almost palpable. Ethan then turned and brought the brush towards her. She almost jerked back at first but Giles gave her a look. She took a deep breath and let Ethan paint her.

Giles took up the chanting as the brush swept across her cheeks and forehead. Then it was gone. Buffy opened eyes she hadn’t realized had been closed. Ethan was putting away the bowl, bringing another to the circle. There was also a knife; the ceremonial one she knew belonged to Giles. He’d explained to her all the writing and runes on it and why it was used. So it was time to give up her blood. Ethan was back on the floor, offering the knife up to the air, probably asking for it to be blessed or something. That’s how it went in the movies.

Giles switched the chanting to English. “We offer up the blood of a Chosen one, the one who was called to a sacred duty. She offers it willingly. We ask that you take it, drink of her blood, and slake the thirst that plagues you.”

Buffy held out her arm as Ethan put the bowl on the floor in front of her. The slash was quick, the pain burning hot but Buffy gritted her teeth. Blood dripped into the bowl, splashing bright red against the dark brown of the wood. Giles was looking at her, offering her silent support as Ethan took up the spell in a language she didn’t know. She could feel the magic seep into her. When Ethan nodded, she took back her arm; the cut was already beginning to close. Her healing was probably being helped by the magic. Wouldn’t do for the supplier of blood to lose too much.

The bowl of blood was set aside, the food brought forth. There was bread, some kind of meat and what looked like orange juice. Each was offered up to the air, accompanied by the necessary chant in both English and whatever Ethan was speaking. Then it was passed around between them. Buffy waited and made a sandwich, the meat was ham from the farmer who lived nearby. Her stomach gurgled in appreciation. Buffy successfully suppressed a giggle.

The chanting and offering continued throughout the rest of the morning. There was a break around lunchtime for which Buffy thanked the gods. She groaned as she stood up, stretching her legs and back. First on the list of things to do was visit the bathroom. She didn’t ask what she was supposed to have done if this had been an all-day nonstop kind of deal. Giles and Ethan consulted with each other about what was supposed to happen next. Buffy watched them and did concede that they looked good together. She tried to imagine them younger, tried to picture them kissing. _Okay_, she thought, _maybe that would have been just the teensiest little bit hot._

Lunch was a repeat of the breakfast ritual. More blood, more chanting, more eating; Buffy wanted to know why but she just sat there listening to them chant. The magic in the room was growing stronger. It tingled along Buffy’s skin, her senses pinging wildly. She focused on Giles’ voice, let it lull her, calm her. The voice of her Watcher kept the Slayer instincts in check.  The wound seemed to heal a lot faster this time; definitely the magic. Another longer break, for dinner and for Ethan to prepare the last of the things needed for the end of the ritual.

“So the gods don’t get dinner?” Buffy asked.

Giles laughed. It felt good to hear that after all of the seriousness. “They’ll be feeding on the sexual energy as well as the magical energy. The rest of it is a symbolic but important part of the ritual.”

“I still don’t like that Ethan has to be a part of the next bit.”

“Buffy, I thought I had explained it.”

“Yeah, yeah, you can’t cast while having sexy times with me. Is there anything else I need to know? He’s not going to be like touching me or anything is he?”

“Ethan will be anointing us with herbs and some oils. There’s going to be some touching yes. He has to paint more symbols using your blood.”

“Oh gross,” Buffy stuck her tongue out and scrunched her face up in disgust. “I seriously didn’t need to know that. But at least I’m prepared for it.”

“Forewarned is forearmed,” Giles said. “Let’s go eat; the next part is the longest and most complicated part of the ritual.”

Ethan was waiting for them at the table in the dining room. “You’ve been holding up very well, Miss Summers.”

“I think if you’re going to see me naked you can call me Buffy.”

“A sign that you trust me?”

“For this moment at least, but never completely, Ethan. I’m only doing this for the rest of the girls.”

“Of course.  I would expect no less of you, Miss…Buffy.”

The rest of the dinner went fairly calmly. Then Giles said it was time. Buffy went out into the living room, taking her clothes off and sitting in the circle to wait. Giles came in, completely naked and covered in fresh symbols. He was carrying the bowl to paint her. It was like foreplay with him, the way he brushed it on her skin, the way he pitched his voice for the chants, the way he looked at her. Buffy was melting inside. Only Giles could make a world-saving magical ritual seem sexy. He helped her lay on the floor, covering her body with his own.

When he kissed her, he tasted of the wine they’d had with dinner. Buffy heard Ethan start his own chanting, but was distracted by Giles’ mouth on her breast. She sighed with pleasure. The fluttering of something falling on her head was barely a blip to her senses as Giles entered her. She wrapped her legs around him, bringing him deeper. Ethan’s voice was distant to Giles whispering dirty things in her ear. She barely felt the brush on her skin as she lifted her hips to meet Giles.

Magic mixed with desire, tingling on her skin and in her blood. Buffy was aware only of Giles thrusting, of her fingers digging into his back, of her approaching orgasm. As she gasped his name, a shockwave crested over them. She wondered if she’d blacked out as she shook her head. Buffy opened her eyes; Giles was collapsed half on her, breathing regularly, his own eyes fluttering. Ethan was no where to be found.

“So did it work?”

Giles blinked and sat up. “I can only assume that it did. We won’t know for certain for a while.”

“Will any of the girls die?”

“If they do, Buffy, it will only be because of a mistake or pure coincidence. We did everything we could.”

She nodded. “Where’s Ethan?”

Giles shrugged. They both stood up, grabbing nearby robes to cover up. They didn’t have to look very far. Ethan was in the kitchen.

“Ah, you’re both awake. I was putting some tea on.” He looked them both over. “No damage done it seems, I guess I best be going then.”

“Ethan,” Giles said, “You don’t have to go.”

“Rupert, dear Rupert, I must. I don’t think your dear Buffy would like me to stay around. Too many bad memories and all that.”

Buffy knew when Giles was not happy and now was one of those times. “Stay, I never let you and Giles catch up properly. Besides, it might be a good thing to have a sorcerer on hand for few days.” Ethan looked slightly shocked but the smile that Giles wore told her she’d done the right thing. “Now, about that tea.”


End file.
